junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiko Usami
Akihiko Usami. Is the Seme in the Romatica couple in Junjou Romatica. Background Story & Personality Akihiko is a rather perverted individual, as well as reckless. He is a professional writer, yet pays really no heed to deadlines as he should, and is very childish. While he does give off this mature and dignified air about him, deep down he is nothing but a child. His nickname 'Usagi' which means "rabbit" in English, was given to him by Takahiro, and is used by his uke, Misaki . He writes Boys' Love (BL) novels as well as other books. His BL novels, written under Aikawa Yayoi; they used to be based off of Misaki's brother Takahiro, now they are based off of Misaki. In the very first episode of the anime Misaki finds out that Takahiro is getting married, but Akihiko shows no remorse. Due to this, Misaki takes Akihiko outside to speak with him. As soon as Misaki cries for feeling Akihiko's pain of getting his heart broken, Akihiko then realizes that he is the one for him. Sometime after, Takahiro and his wife move leaving Misaki left with Akihiko. As he began "molesting" Misaki, the two soon develop feelings for one anther. He, on a regular basis, teases Misaki, also contributing to the whole "perverted old man" mindset Misaki adapted for him. He can also seem rather rude, such at times when he doesn't want Misaki to talk to his senpai or to mess with his editor. However, Misaki's view of him is constantly changing between two perspectives; there is the kind side of Akihiko, who Misaki adores very much, and the usual side of him which is not only overbearing and overprotective, but arrogant and controlling. Akihiko's father, had stated that he was a fragile child growing up, who would much rather distance himself from others. Likely due to the fact that he absorbs people's words and actions towards him more than he should. It can still be said of him up until he had met with Misaki. Biography Akihiko Usami is 28 years old, his birthday being March 3rd. This makes him a Pisces. It makes sense as a Pisces' greatest desire is to live their dreams and turn fantasies into realities. Which would explain his need to write about Takahiro and later Misaki in his BL novels. Pisces are famous for strange living conditions- in this case rooms of toys and stuffed bears- and for getting themselves in confusing and troubling situations- anything that has to do with his uke. Usami was a very introverted person only interacting with people when it was absolutly necessary. Except his friends Takahiro and Hiroki. Usami spent most of his life in love with Takahiro while Hiroki loved Usami just as blindly. Up until Misaki was trying to get into university Usami had never met the boy before. Usami spent the majority of his childhood alone writing in notebooks. Most assumed it was a journal (at least those who cared enough wonder about him) but it was soon discovered that they were novels. His older brother's friend and later his editor was the one to discover Usami's talent. After convincing the teenager to become a novelist it wasn't long before Usami was the youngest person ever to win the Naomori Award. He also graduated Teito University Law School at the top of his class. This is mentioned once in the very begining of the story but it is brought up again. Usami always had an amazing talent for writing but until he met Misaki his stories- even with happy endings- were sad and sort of depressing. But his love for Misaki and Misaki's love for Usami changed his writing style making it "softer." His stories became more enjoyable. It doesn't say if the same thing is true for his BL novels. Usami's back story is by far the most depressing but his seems more real. He comes from a filthy rich background but covets nothing. He was never really close to anyone, not even Takahiro, because of the hurt and anger from his past. His mother cheated on his father with his father's brother which is how his half-brother came to be. Even though his half-brother is older. He had a male tutor as a child who molested him. This is mentioned briefly in the begining of the anime/manga and Junjou Minimum illudes to it. The one adult figure who seemed to care most for Usami was the butler named Tanaka. He truly seems to miss the young master when he is away and spent the most time with him when he was a child. Usami doesn't seem to have the same affection for the butler but there is a deep respect there. While Usami does come across as a pervert- admitidly he is one- most of this stems from only recieving "affection" from the molesting tutor. This form of molestation makes one think that love and affection are shown through forms like this. Obviously some part of Usami knew better because he treated Takahiro with kindess, gentless and respect. So he believes that every time he has sex or some form of sexual contact with Misaki it is him showing his love in the best way possible though he often says the words aloud. If his parents had shown him love in anyway, even approval, Usami wouldn't be as messed up as he is. But Misaki's form of love, as strange as it is, is what is healing him the most. 'His Immediate Family:' He has a half-brother, Haruhiko Usami , 'born to a different mother who, according to Usami, is always trying to take what's his as shown when Haruhiko says he "loves" Misaki. His father, 'Fuyuhiko Usami , 'like Akihiko, is very childish. They both like to collect toys, in both cases, it seems the two love bears. Akihiko collects stuffed bears and trains while his father is more into the bear woodcarvings, as shown through his requests to Misaki about talking about bear woodcarvings. 'Friends/Important People: Takahiro Takahashi is Misaki's older brother and the one who asked him to tutor Misaki to help him pass the college entrance exam. When Takahiro's work moves him to Osaka Akihiko, who was already harboring love for Takahiro at the time, suggests that Misaki comes to live with him. Akihiko was comforted by Misaki when he found out that Misaki's brother was getting married. He was touched that someone was crying for him, knowing that Misaki saw through his facade and knew how much he loved Takahiro, as well as how cruel it was of him to want Akihiko to be 'the first person he introduced her to'. Eri Aikawa is Akihiko's editor and friend, and is frequently yelling at him to finish his books and meet deadlines. She is a devoted fan of his, as indicated when during their first publishing job together when she and her crew busted into his home to find him pretty much unconscious on the floor. Rather than call a doctor or seek any kind of medical attention for him, she roughs him up even further and demands that she tell him where the manuscript of his latest chapter is. In fear that one day he may actually die, he gave her a key to his home. Hiroki Kamijou and Akihiko were childhood friends and used to have a meeting place in the forest. Hiroki also use to be infatuated with Akihiko, until later on when Hiroki meets Nowaki. 'Misc.' Thought we do not know much about his past, we know that Akihiko lived in England for 10 years and comes from a very rich family. It is said that he was, and still, is a fragile person. (Check "Junjou Minimum" for details.) Notable Relations (some mentioned above) *Misaki Takahashi (Current Lover/Roommate) *Takahiro Takahashi (Former Crush/ now married to his wife Manami) *Hiroki Kamijou (Childhood Friend/ the one who had a crush on him) *Fuyuhiko Usami (Father) *Haruhiko Usami (Older Half Brother) *Eri Aikawa (Editor) *Kaoruko Usami (cousin) Gallery Us.jpg us1.jpg us4.jpg us5.jpg us6.jpg us7.jpg us8.png us9.jpg us10.jpg us11.png us12.jpg us13.jpg us14.jpg us15.jpg us16.jpg akihiko-junjou-romantica-2942104-486-272.jpg Poll '''Do you think Usami is creepy? No he's just crazy in love totally creepy Trivia -In episode 6 of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2, he makes a brief appearance. Category:Characters Category:Usami Household